


【士海】自从小野寺雄介有猫以后

by Lunarisucamaria



Category: Kamen Rider Decade, 仮面ライダーディケイド
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarisucamaria/pseuds/Lunarisucamaria
Summary: #大型ooc现场，私设一大堆。#沙雕文，祝大家看得开心。
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki
Kudos: 4





	【士海】自从小野寺雄介有猫以后

**Author's Note:**

> #大型ooc现场，私设一大堆。
> 
> #沙雕文，祝大家看得开心。

Nyan 1. 听说小野寺雄介也是有猫的人了？

众所周知，小野寺雄介是位有爱心的骑士。

这也是他经常光顾BANDAI宠物店的原因之一。

与其说是宠物店，其实更像个收养所。店主也是位看到流浪小动物就不能放任不管的热心肠。凡是见到被遗弃在路边的猫猫狗狗，几乎都会被他带到店内。

于是，一向温柔体贴却意外不受小动物喜爱的小野寺雄介在办理完一系列宠物领养手续之后也要有猫了。只不过，他要养的是BANDAI新出品 店主几天前在家门口突然出现的破旧纸箱里找到的两只人形猫猫。没错，从这个没什么内涵的名称中就能看出，所谓人形猫猫是指面部和身体特征与正常人无异，却有着猫耳及尾巴小家伙们。当然，这两只人形猫猫在一开始就被店主一边夸着好神奇好可爱一边抱回店内而没有错认成有着特殊癖好的变态的原因是———他们的身高只有10cm。

热心的店主也就理所当然的将他们介绍给他那被猫咪嫌弃到头顶上出现实体乌云的常客。小野寺雄介并没有对这两只新奇物种产生疑惑，只因他在与那只经常偷走店内其他宠物的小玩具而被取名为海东(=kaito ≈怪盗)的人形猫猫四目相对时，海东带着疑惑眨了眨眼睛，而后对他露出了足以将头顶的阴郁驱散并挂上个大太阳的灿烂笑容。

か.. かわいい！！！

是的，守护他人笑容的假面骑士——小野寺雄介，沦、陷、了。

“记得绝———对绝对不要给他们喂海参啊！”

店主对着小野寺雄介因快速奔跑留下的残影喊道。要不是手里还拿着那位常客刚刚带来的各种材料，就连他都差点以为这位假面骑士加入了偷猫大队。

匆忙回到家的小野寺雄介将店主给的崭新纸箱放到桌上，望着里面两只人形猫猫脸上渐渐浮现出得到BANDAI正版玩具时才会出现的愉悦神情。说起来，他第一次养猫没什么自信，本想只带走他“一见钟情”的海东，店主却以「为了海东的身心健康」的理由硬是将另一只也一起塞给他。

啊、好像是叫士吧。

那只“赠品” 猫猫一进家门就翻身跃出箱子，目前正翘着二郎腿以小小的身躯霸占小野寺雄介家的沙发。

「是什么邪恶组织的大首领吗..。」小野寺雄介在心里默默吐槽着。

强行无视大首领胸前的粉红品红色迷你相机，小野寺决定还是决定先和看起来更好相处的海东正式打个招呼。

“从今天开始就要一起生活了，还请多多关照！”

过度礼貌的语气，微微弯下的腰以及因为紧张而阖上的双眼。小野寺雄介觉得自己像是在天台向心仪已久的学长告白的纯情学妹。他摇了摇头，此刻脑中唯一的画面也随之消散。

。。。。。

等等、会不会太安静了..？

眼前的漆黑与脑中的空白让小野寺雄介的听觉比平时敏感了不知多少倍，可此时的他却只能凭借客厅内挂钟施舍的微小线索勉强判断自己并没有失聪。

“咔嚓”

什么声音？

小野寺眯起一只眼睛向沙发所在的位置看去，那位大首领还是一副生人勿近的傲慢表情，正了正胸前的粉红品红色相机。

被拍了吧..绝对。

似乎是察觉到了小野寺正在偷瞄自己，大首领挑了挑眉，面无表情的看回去。

被嘲笑了吧..绝对。

正当小野寺雄介准备将羞耻转化为音量迫害自己的喉咙时，刚才开始便沓无音讯的海东从卧室半敞的房门后走出来，费力地拖着本该在小野寺床上安家的海龟抱枕。

什么时候..

是趁我鞠躬打招呼时溜进去的吧.. 

不、或许更早。

「真是不错的宝物啊———！」

小野寺雄介是从他闪着耀眼光芒的水绿色瞳孔中读到这句话的。不、是听到的，而且声线十分熟悉。但面前的小偷猫分明一脸满足的坐在抱枕上，什么都没说。小野寺雄介从出生以来第一次觉得自己的耳朵和眼睛是如此和谐却又矛盾的存在。

酝酿好的情绪像是被海龟抱枕尽数堵回了胸腔。小野寺蹲下身，凝视着冰冷的桌子腿。

无声的崩溃。

这座城市，多了一位被猫咪迫害的假面骑士。

TBC


End file.
